Promise of the Setting Sun
by SkyGem
Summary: Ryoma and Keigo were childhood friends, but haven't talked to each other in years. Will the closing down of one of their favorite amusement parks change anything? Full Summary inside. FemRyo. Royal Pair. Oneshot.


Summary: When they were small, Ryoma and Keigo were inseparable, but, the older they got, the further apart they grew. Now, they're both in high school, and they haven't talked to each other in years, but what happens when Ryoma finds out that their favourite amusement park from when they were children is about to close down? Will Ryoma find the courage to talk to Keigo and possibly bridge the gap that's sprung up between them these past years?

SkyeSyren: Hey all! This is a cute Royal Pair one-shot that I came up with after reading another cute one-shot. Please r&r! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own TenniPuri, or Hidarite no Love Letter, Ferris Wheel at Sunset, which this oneshot is based on.

P.S. This is FemRyo!

* * *

**Ryoma**

Hearing the sound of many girls giggling, I looked up and sure enough, there was Keigo, surrounded by a group of girls as per usual. Taking a breath to steady myself, I walked by without so much as a glance in his direction.

As I walked off, I heard one of the girls say, "Ne, Atobe-sama? Wasn't that you're childhood friend just now? Is it okay for you to not greet her?"

He just laughed in response, saying, "That was all in the past. We both have different lives to live now. There really is no relationship between the two of us anymore."

My chest tightened upon hearing this. What he had said was true, but it still hurt to hear those words coming out of his mouth.

Giggling, one of the other girls said, "You're so cold, Atobe-sama."

Unable to take it anymore, I walked off. Arriving at my classroom, I sat down at my desk and rested my head in my arms, suddenly tired.

"Something wrong, Ryoma-chan?" I heard a female voice ask.

Looking up, I smiled at my friend and said, "I'm fine, Sakuno-chan. Just a little tired."

She still looked a bit worried but I turned back to the bored and pretended to listen to the teacher.

* * *

Later that day, I was walking home when a brightly coloured flyer caught my eye. Taking a closer look at it, I found it had a picture of an amusement park on it, an amusement park I recognized all too well. It was the one Keigo and I used to go to when we were small. I smiled slightly. We used to absolutely love that park. We went to it every weekend and never once tired of it. It was our ritual to ride the ferris wheel last. We would always watch the sunset from the topmost point, and renew our promise to ride the ferris wheel again next time we came. One day, though, we just stopped going, and our promise remained unkept.

That last sunset I watched with him was permanently emblazoned into my mind. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful of the hundreds of sunsets we watched together, and I wished with all my heart that it wasn't to be the last.

Looking at the flyer again, I read the words, and realized that it was going to be shut down! Tomorrow! In a spur of the moment decision, I ripped the flyer off the wall and quickly dialled in a familiar number.

* * *

About half an hour or so later, I was in front of a giant mansion. I hesitated for a second. I hadn't been to Keigo's house for ages, and I was suddenly feeling very shy.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car and headed up to the front door. When Sebastian opened the door, he seemed surprised at first to see me, but then he smiled warmly and said, "Welcome, Echizen-sama. It's been quite a while. You should visit more often."

Smiling back at him, I said, "It's good to see you again, Sebastian. It really has been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry, I would come to visit more often, but I'm a tad too busy." The last part was a lie. No matter how busy I had been in the past, I had always made time to hang out here.

From the expression on his face, I knew that Sebastian had seen through me. He smiled sadly and said, "I see. That's too bad. Ever since you stopped coming, master has been a bit gloomy."

"Has he now?" I asked, sounding politely uninterested, although my heart was racing like a galloping stallion.

"Oh, I apologize; you didn't come here to listen to me ramble. Atobe-sama is in his room at the moment. Would you like me to accompany you?"

Smiling, I said, "Thank you for the offer, Sebastian, but there's no need. It's been a pleasure talking to you again." Bowing slightly, I turned around and headed for the stairs that would lead me to Keigo's bedroom.

Arriving at his bedroom door, I knocked loudly three times. When it didn't open, I reached for the doorknob when it finally opened and standing in the doorway, was Keigo.

He seemed surprised to see me, then leaned casually on the doorjamb and said, "Long time no see. What are you doing here?"

Trying to hide my nervousness, I showed him the flyer and asked, "Have you seen this yet?"

Taking the paper from my hand, he looked at it and said, "Oh yeah, about the amusement park closing, right? What, did you just find out today?"

I silently berated myself for being so stupid. Of course he had already seen it.

He stood there watching me for a second, then said, "Why don't we go together tomorrow?"

I stared at him. "What?"

He smirked. "Tomorrow. I'll meet you at the gates at 10. We'll play all day like when we were kids."

I couldn't help but blush. His offer sent a thrill of anticipation up my spine. "Y-yeah. Sure."

Suddenly seeming to realize where we were, he said, Anyways, why don't you come in?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I have to go home now or onii-chan will freak."

"Ah, that's too bad. The old man is still as strict as I remember him?"

Laughing, I punched him in the arm, saying, "He's only two years older than you, baka."

He rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Goodbye," he hesitated before quietly adding, "Ryoma."

"Bye, Keigo," I said, then turned around and headed downstairs.

"Bye, Sebastian!" I called as I headed to the door. Even I could hear how giggly my voice sounded.

Popping his head into the room, he said, "You're not staying longer, Ryoma-sama?"

I shook my head. "I've got to go home now. I'll try to stay longer next time I come."

He seemed to have picked up on my mood because he smiled and said, "Next time then. Come again soon."

* * *

**Keigo**

There were only two hours left until I was supposed to meet Ryoma and I was freaking out. Although I had tried to act casual about it yesterday, the truth was, I was a mess.

There came a knock on the door and Sebastian's voice saying, "Is there something wrong, Atobe-sama?"

Opening the door for him, I ruffled my hair, saying, "I can't decide what to wear! Help me!"

He looked confused. "Okay. First of all, where are you going?"

I refused to say anything, turning my head away childishly.

"Atobe-sama, if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

"I'm going to the amusement park," I mumbled, blushing.

His face was blank first, then his grin stretched from ear to ear. "I see you've finally taken the initiative."

My blush brightened and I said, "Shut up and just help me find something to wear!"

He chuckled, and got to work sorting through my clothes.

About an hour later, I found myself dressed in a sleeveless white and lavender striped hoodie over a pair of black jeans.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Sebastian for the _nth_ time.

Nodding patiently, he smiled and said, "You look wonderful, Atobe-sama. Now, you better get going, or you'll keep Ryoma-sama waiting."

Seeing the time, I quickly put on my shoes and rushed out of the house, yelling a hasty "Goodbye!" to Sebastian.

* * *

When I finally arrived at the amusement park, I found I was just on time, thankfully.

"Keigo!" I heard someone call and turned to see Ryoma approaching me.

She looked really pretty, wearing a pair of black capri pants and a purple spaghetti strap tank top that I remembered getting her for her birthday. Her long black hair was up in a simple ponytail, and she was wearing sneakers. Nothing extravagant (we **were** at an amusement park after all) but in my eyes, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey," I greeted her, smiling. "You look quite pretty today."

I watched as a light pink tinge spread across her cheeks. "You're not so bad yourself."

Now it was my turn to blush. There was a moment of silence, then we both burst into laughter.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her, and pulling her towards the nearest ride.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day going on as many rides as we could, laughing and having fun like we used to when we were kids, and soon, there was only one ride left. The ferris wheel. When we finally stood, looking up at it, I felt a great sadness wash over me. After this, it would all be over. There would be nothing connecting us. No reason for me to talk to her.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down at Ryoma.

"Why don't we ride it later?" she asked.

I nodded in agreement and we went to get some ice cream. Ordering vanilla for myself and chocolate for Ryoma, I handed her, her cone and led her over to a bench and we both sat down. We ate the ice cream in a companionable silence.

Hearing a sigh, I looked over at Ryoma. She just smiled sadly at me, and said, "It'll be pretty lonely without this place."

I nodded in agreement and was about to say something, when I was interrupted.

"Attention customers, attention customers. There are fifteen minutes left until closing time. Fifteen minutes," came a slightly robotic voice over the intercom.

Looking over at Ryoma, I held out my hand. Taking it, she got up, and we raced over to the ferris wheel.

We paid the old man and were about to get on when he called us back.

"You two over there!"

We turned around and looked at him questioningly. Coming up to us, he looked us both over carefully, then his eyes locked on our intertwined hands, and a grin spread across his face.

"So you two are lovers now."

Ryoma and I both blushed in unison, but neither bothered to correct the old man.

"You two used to come every week, and when you stopped coming, everyone here at the park was so worried, but it seems that there was no need. You two seem to be closer than ever."

I heard Ryoma gasp, and she said, "You're the same old man that used to work here when we were kids!"

He nodded, grinning his toothy grin. "Now you two hurry on."

As Ryoma pulled me towards the car, I gave him a conspiratorial wink, and he just grinned back

The ferris wheel took about 5 minutes to get to the topmost point, and 10 minutes to make one whole revolution, we didn't have much time left.

Sitting beside Ryoma in the car, I couldn't help but stare at her. She really was very beautiful, and I had been starved of her beauty for far too long.

It took me a while to realize that she was staring at me too, which made me blush self-consciously. Looking beyond her, I saw that we were nearing the topmost point of the wheel. Following my gaze, Ryoma looked outside let out a small gasp.

The sky was painted in hues of red and orange, and even a few streaks of lavender, washing the entire town in red.

I smiled as our car stopped at the top.

"Looks like our promise has finally been fulfilled…" I said quietly.

Ryoma's face whipped around and her eyes met mine. "You remembered?"

Locking my hands around her wrists, careful not to hurt her, I gently pulled her into my arms.

Looking into her eyes, I whispered, "There isn't one day I don't remember."

A bright blush spread across her face, and her eyes filled with tears.

"K-Keigo. The truth is, I love you, and I-I really miss you-"

I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers, unable to hold back any longer. She was still at first, but then, getting over her shock, she kissed back.

Without us realizing it, the sun slunk beneath the horizon, and we were soon back on the ground.

When the old man opened the door, Ryoma was still in my arms, but she immediately jumped away. Laughing, I let her go, but kept a hold on her hand, helping her out of the car.

Before leaving, we both thanked the old man once more.

As we walked towards the cars, Ryoma said to me, "Ne, Keigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make another promise."

I looked at her questioningly. "What kind of promise? The park is closing today."

She giggled. "Then let's promise to watch the sunset together somewhere else."

I smirked. "Sounds like a date."

* * *

SkyeSyren: So, what did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Please review, and tell me what you all thought! If you liked it, check out some of my other stories, please and thank you. And until next time, ciao!


End file.
